


the end of a broken heart

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Pre-Femslash, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Maria's timer freezes when Angelica Schuyler confronts her.





	the end of a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's drabble cycle- the prompt was 'soulmates'. i wrote some margelica because i love this ship.
> 
> enjoy!

The clock in her wrist ticks down to zero the day after the pamphlet is published.

Maria's heart is on her throat as a woman walks towards her, menacing yet so stunning. When she starts, "You ruined Eliza—", the whole world stops and ends and her skin itches where the clock isn't running anymore.

The woman— Ms. Schuyler Church stares at her in disbelief, to then shake her head. "You ruined her."

"I know." There's no point in denying it.

The woman sighs, licks her lips; the air is thick with tension. "You want to talk about this?"

A new beginning, she promises with those words. She pictures the English landscapes; being far, far away from James; being with who she is destined to be with. "Yes."

"You can call me Angelica, by the way." She flashes her a warm smile, her brown eyes gleaming under the pale light of the sun. "There's a place we can get coffee down the street."

The textbooks that talked about the immediate attraction, it pulling soulmates together like magnets, don't seem to be a blatant lie for a second.

Maria pushes the 'slut's and the 'homewrecker's off her mind. "I'd love to go."


End file.
